


Take my hand (and dance the night away)

by bennys_cologne



Category: Powers (TV)
Genre: Aww, Dancing, Disney Songs, F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennys_cologne/pseuds/bennys_cologne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deena find out about Kutter´s hidden Talents...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take my hand (and dance the night away)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this turned out to be super fluffy. Question of the day, which Disney song would fit which powers character?
> 
> Tell me on Tumblr! (or in the comments, whatever you like)

Despite his cocky personality and everything else he was known for among his colleagues, Kutter had some hidden talents. Some of these where, that he was good with kids, especially with babies, baked really well and, what nobody expected, danced like a pro. Deena didn´t knew any of this when she started dating the detective, but was soon to find out.

They were both supposed to do a night shift at the powers division, which usually meaned, staying behind in a barely lit room full of paperwork until long past midnight while everyone else left to get some well deserved sleep. Deena sighed, trying to suppress a yawn, as she laid down her first folder full of old case files and took out a pen. Reading about some old, probably already death powers was the least entertaining thing she could think of. Kutter was seated on the opposite table, the taller man tapped his hand along some beat she couldn´t hear, his eyes flying over the paragraphs. At least the taller detective seemed to enjoy himself.

“Kutter,” The female detective started. “Could you give me these papers?” She tried to reach them herself but only managed to push them further away. “Sure.” He replied and handed them over with a cocky smile. Their hands touched for a moment. This was so cliché, Deena thought when she felt her stomach flutter at the contact. Kutter bit his lip, trying his best to read the next words in his case file. His blue eyes shot up again, finding Deena´s beautiful brown ones. He stared at her with an intensity that made Deena feel warm all over. 

Then, to the shorter woman´s surprise, he got up and looked around; making sure nobody else was still there. Oh god, were they about to make out in this old dusty room? There was no way she would let him undress her or even hop onto any of the desks. No fucking way. 

To her own surprise, Kutter had something different in his mind. “Care to dance with me?” He asked playfully, while taking out his phone to play some music. Deena rolled her eyes at him. “Sure, it´s not like we have some work to do.” Kutter shushed her. “Chill, Deena, nobody´s going to find out. Even Cross went home. We´re alone in this building.” His voice went soft when he spoke again. “Please, can I have this dance?” This time, she didn´t refused, but instead took his hand. If that was the way to shut him off, how bad was it going to be anyway? 

“I don´t know how to-...”Kutter pressed a feather light kiss on her lips. “But I know. Relax and follow my lead.”

The detective took both of her hands, placed one of her hands on his hip and then whirled both of them around, slowly at first, to fit Deena´s cautious steps. He hummed with the music; his low voice seemed to fill the whole room. Suddenly, everything around seemed to fade out. Only the two of them where still present. Kutter filled all of Deena´s view and vice versa. They danced in circles around the tables, Kutter leading her around in a choreography he seemed to know by heart. The smaller woman couldn´t help herself but smile once the two of them had found a pace. Kutter blushed at the sight his cheeks got a nice shade of red, while his head sunk down against her forehead and he closed his eyes, savouring the moment, while they danced on, music long forgotten.   
Only when the first rays of sunshine broke through the big windows of powers division, did the two detectives parted. 

“That was... interesting.” Deena said without looking up. She could feel her own cheeks redden this time. Kutter only chuckled at her. “Interesting hm? Okay Deena, I get it.” 

“That´s not what I meaned and you know it. Besides, what song did you played?” Kutter had the biggest grin on his face. “Wouldn´t you like to know?”

There was no way in hell that Kutter would tell his girlfriend that they just danced the whole night to various Disney songs.


End file.
